


I'm always your B team

by Lady_LuKa99



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bad Boy Dan Howell, Bad Flirting, Bad Puns, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Musical References, Nerd Phil Lester, Puns & Word Play, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_LuKa99/pseuds/Lady_LuKa99
Summary: In every story, fan fiction or movie I've seen ,relationships are always portrayed like fairy tales . Its a simple story - you get swept off your feet in an instant, your eyes meet with an unlikely handsome stranger across a room at a party, two "mortal enemies" bond over an unlikely school project  or get stuck together in a secluded cabin for a week.  Lovers have to keep their relationship a secret because of a family feud but everything turns out fine in the end , basically the prince always end up with his princess.I thought I'd finally found my own prince , but my 'prince' wears clothes "darker than his soul" , has piercings and tattoos covering every inch of available skin and acted like he was king of the school , but he looks like the perfect prince in any fairy tale to me.





	1. The "Perfect" fairy tale prince ....

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!. So kinda behind on the whole Phanfiction thing but iv'e been sitting ion this idea for a while , its based of the song "B team" by Marianas Trench.

**Phil POV**

**In every story, fan fiction or movie I've seen ,relationships are always portrayed like fairy tales . Its a simple story - you get swept off your feet in an instant, your eyes meet with an unlikely handsome stranger across a room at a party, two "mortal enemies" bond over an unlikely school project or get stuck together in a secluded cabin for a week. Lovers have to keep their relationship a secret because of a family feud but everything turns out fine in the end , basically the prince always end up with his princess. I thought I'd finally found my own prince , but my 'prince' wears clothes "darker than his soul" , has piercings and tattoos covering every inch of available skin and acted like he was king of the school , but he looks like the perfect prince in any fairy tale to me. The fairy tale always starts with a lonely protagonist explaining how they "saw him from across the world and my whole world stopped when our eyes met" and all the fantasy crap that goes along with it. Okay , admittedly our relationship started with a couple of 'longing glances' that really could've been considered starting but there was no instantaneous need to be with him forever , he didn't make my heart leap out of my chest and breathing stop... nothing like that.**

 

 

**So Dan. Since we've been together two years and were both moving onto college , i thought id get sappy and .... of how we first met. Remind you of our own twist on a fairy tale. So lets see how much of this fairy tale i can remember ... It started on a typical high school day , much like every teen film you've seen ,but without the encouraging backing track as i drive to school and random song breakouts when seeing your friends again after summer. Instead i'm sat on the school bus , too early on a gloomy Monday with music blasting way too loud in my ears , watching the world go by. Once i figured out where my tutor room was fro the year , I strolled along the path towards school with 'Check yes Juliet' on blast through my headphones , trying my best to distract my nerves by learning the song for my audition for the school play. I tried to remember where the chem labs were and followed that general direction , passing between large green gates. Having a sneaky look around at what i'm dealing with this year; the gossip girls , the sporty lot , the drama nerds crowding round musical sign up sheets , math geniuses who have all their math books spread out along the pavement but it was the group of punks that particularly caught my eye. It may have been because your clothes practically absorbed all light and color around you or that i could hear practically from across the courtyard joking about with your mates. It could have been a lot of things , but really it was the Tokyo Ghoul bag with 1000-7 scribbled over in blood red text that caught my eye . I never would've thought a punk would like anime ,nevertheless bought merch from it ,even if it as 'black as his soul' and very gory, it suited him well. I guess the sayings right , you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. I remember i caught you staring back at me so i flashed you a smile , but i got back a wink and that oh so signature smirk i discovered you were known for, the smirk that's the start to everyone's downfall.**

▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️

 

It started off a few weeks later , after we passed the whole cringy "introduce yourself to your classmates" games and learnt where our classes were. We had to pass the next mile stone - first partner project , i remember hating Miss Anderson for putting us as partners for Shakespeare... but look where its gotten me now. You definitely made Shakespeare a lot more entertaining , i still remember that time you once spent entire lesson arguing that in La belle Dame the knight had "great stamina " to keep up with the fairy's "flirtatious antics" for as long as he did. I'm not going to lie, it took me a couple lessons to figure out if you were serious or where you were going with that . But the more crazy conspiracies you made up, the harder it was not to join in. Do you remember all teh random crap we made up ?!. Ill never forget Lamia now because of her "god complex" and that she was an undercover scalie , that obviously how she met Hermes in the first place. This lead to us making some pretty questionable alternate stories lines and theories of how Lamia could've ended at the back of class , trying not to laugh too loud at what we created. We could've written one hell of a fairy tale.

After weeks of decoding Shakespeare we realized we had lots in common : anime , muse and we both had an equally dirty mind and imagination if given the opportunity. I even found that we walked the same way home after school , you usually took the main streets passing by shops with your mates before heading home , whereas I took the quicker and easier way back through the woods , heading along the riverbank after theater practice. Id always get a text from you ,making sure id arrived home safely and we'd arrange the next time we could hang out. The day i finally convinced you to walk through the woods with me so we could talk more about anime will always be one of the best parts of the term. (Those walks let me find out how much of a dork you are , jumping from broken tree branches and twirling around the small tree trunks). Whilst walking home from school we sat down on a bench at the edge of the riverbank , silently listening to the whistling wind , looking over the flowing river and a rickety old bridge with colorful fairy lights hanging from the old wooden banisters and birds happily tweeting in the tree branches. It looked like scene from fairy tale.

 

**Switch Dan will now be refered to in 3rd person**

We remained like this until Dan broke the silence "This would be beautiful at night" he admitted , leaning backwards , putting his weight onto his arms letting the afternoon sunlight hit his face. Whilst sitting there Dan's bad boy persona tended to drift away a little more each time. First it was casual jokes about Disney conspiracy theories but quickly after a few times , he started ranting about which kagune looks the most bad-ass and how hot white haired Kaneki is explaining "even if he is mentally insane id still bang him if given the chance, i mean have you SEEN him". Raising a suspicious eyebrow at his last comment I coughed, causing him to immediately stop himself , eyes wide with shock like a panic button just alarmed in his head swiftly following with "no homo tho " and a half arsed laugh to try move the conversation onward. He walked back with me the full way home that night , it was a weirdly cloudy day so the sky got dark really quickly and he didn't want me walking around the forest neighborhood in the dark, he dropped me off at my door and left me with a friendly hug before heading back into the village. Weekends were spent coming to that same spot over and over again. Even when its raining we'd always find ways to hide from stereotypical British weather , huddled under the bridge with coats and blankets and a makeshift fire if we could find your lighter, talking for hours on end without even realizing it. When a sudden May heat wave arrived, I thought he'd surely prefer to hang out with his friends in town than me , but since it was a nice day as a reflex I went to the riverside anyway. I might as well enjoy the sun whilst I can because it'll be thunder storming within a week if past UK weather is anything to go by. The forest somehow felt more alive in the afternoon sun. Streaks of light protruding through the tree branches , highlighting different plants and parts of the forest floor. Swinging and weaving through the trees letting the streaks of light hit my face, I lost my footing on a rock and slipped down slope to the riverbank. Tumbling through the warm grass and colourful flowers was bliss but landing with a bump at the bottom was like being slammed back into reality , landing on the soggy grass where the river and grass met surrounded by pebbles. Keeping my eyes closed from the direct sunlight I lay there enjoying the feel the soothing water lapping onto my arms. It was peaceful again until I was blocked by a shadowed figure.

**Remember i always called you my "Disney Prince" Dan?, that you've continued to me my prince since the day we've met. Well it was times like these that just heightened that fantasy.**

With his signature warm smirk he chuckled then extended a hand to me.

Now I had a choice. I could play the stereotypical lover boy and call his bluff , but pull him down with me so we both tumble into the riverbank , get more wet and somehow end up with our faces inches apart. Take the rational friendly response and just grab his hand ,chuckle and get up. No more questions asked OR just get up by myself and stop over complicating the situation

. "Phil.. Phil , you hit your head that hard that your hallucinating now? , its Dan you know the charming and sexy punk boy who you love to hang out with " those simple words and that BLOODY WINK helped me make my choice. Chuckling I grabbed Dan's hand hesitantly but imminently let go when I reached my feet , not letting our hands connect longer than they needed too.

"I didn't think you'd be here Dan , thought you'd be with Adrian and PJ getting drunk in town or something " I questioned , surprised that he was even here, feeling my cheeks getting warmer and slowly redder. It wasn't because Dan's here though , Its the sun , DEFINITELY the sun. "I was going to , but this place seemed more peaceful. Anyway If I went with them id have missed your tremendous fall wouldn't i, you gigantic flop" he chuckled , signature smirk still plastered on his face. Feeling my face heating up again I walked further down the riverbank , sitting in shadow of the bridge in attempt to protect myself form the sun that was making my face red. I started to sit down , folding up my hoodie to use as a pillow but I was stopped by Dan chuckling softly "Don't be stupid Philly. Don't want to get your hoodie all dirty just use me as a pillow , i'm much softer". Too hot to argue I huffed in defeat and I waited for him to lay down under the tree ,leaning against his chest as he rested his arm behind his head. It took all of my strength not to comment on the rapid heartbeats I could feel in Dan's chest and but i got distracted when i felt his fingers thread through my hair. He was so different at school though, i couldn't imagine him being this "huggy" with someone , not even his best mate. At school I only get glances of the Dan I've come to know peak through his beloved punk persona. But no matter how perfect things these moments were , there's always that doubts swimming in the back of my mind. I tried to ignore them , but the more i ignored hem , the worse they got The sweet laughs and occasional lingering pats on the shoulder he gave me whenever I didn't understand his innuendos in English stopped soon as his friends started to notice we were spending more time together.

We spoke less and less at school , then talked afterwards like nothing changed. When he used to brush his hand against mine whilst reaching for a pen that used to make us both blush and my heart miss a beat , but now he brushes it off like its nothing before he huffs and storms off . Now he only spoke to me if he knew we were alone or no one in his social group were around. Its like our friendship took 10 steps backwards. And i had no idea how to fix it. So I played his game , fight fire with fire as per say and started taking less interest in him at school, ignoring his hilarious witty comments in English even though it pained me inside and spending more time after school with my theater mates and rehearsing for the production the school was putting on.

That was going fine , it hurt to do but i had to keep myself busy , busy enough so my mind wouldn't drift.

And it hadn't , until i got a text from Dan saying he needed seriously needed to meet me , tonight. I knew meeting him might screw me over in the long run , but i couldn't turn him down when he needed me. "Phil?.. do you ever think people don't see you as your full self." Dan asked , staring up at the stars letting the question linger. Stuttering for an answer I let him continue "at school and stuff , I'm never my real self. Sometimes I just want to leave it and be who I am when I'm with you " "You say this now but why" i asked , sitting up turning to face Dan. "Why do you ignore me at school ? .If like being my friend so much then why do you blow me off whenever someone better comes along !?. I cant decide whether my fault or if your just taking pity on me so now you've had your fun you just leave . Or is it just to keep up the 'false persona' of yours. Because if it is , your bad boy persona's getting old If you ask me!" I blurted out before I can think what I'm saying.


	2. The start of my downfall

I immediately blocked my eyes with my arm so he couldn't see me cloudy eyes ,shuffling towards a nearby tree trying to hide as much of my body as possible.

Curiosity got the best of me and I swiftly turned my head and lowered my arm , trying to sneak a peak at Dan's reaction but before I could he met me with the biggest bear hug ever. Practically launching himself at me ,making us both of us to tumble down the hill and into the shallow water where the riverbank met the waters edge. Missing the point entirely I scooted back and pushed myself up , leaning my weight on one hand and jokingly my rubbing my neck with the other. Keeping at what felt like a safe distance so I wouldn't make the whole thing awkward. Dan had other ideas. It hit me like a truck , suddenly I'm kissing the boy I've been developing a crush on for weeks.

The one who's been playing at my heart strings. I thought this stuff only happens in the movies , or in fairy tales. At the start it was awkward as I didn't know where to look or put my hands , I think Dan could tell that so he was definitely leading the kiss , when our lips locked and it felt like fireworks. His lips were strong and firm like his exterior yet at the same time soft and gentle, like his personality. You could tell he's kissed a lot from the way he expertly moved his lips ,kissing me passionately as his whole body was following his lips. The kiss was lasting ages but I didn't care. I wanted it to last forever, but I know I should've pulled away before I lost myself in my fairytale world. Before I could pull away he starred to bite my bottom lip while kissing me, pulling me right back into my fairy tale. Our feelings were exposed, we were exposed. His fingers started twisting themselves through my hair, making me giggle into the kiss , but then he stopped to give me that signature smirk whilst laughing. But he never let his hands fall from my hair, instead using them to pull me closer into the kiss. Dans eyes lit up so I knew I was doing something right , next thing I noticed was Dans hand swiftly moving down from my hair.

My breath shortened and quickened ,a moan bust out of me without my control. Causing his hand to stop just at the right place, he knew how to get a reaction out of me. But fortunately so did I , moving my hands from his waist I slowly tilted his head to the side and curled my fingers in the hair on nape of his neck. Flinching at my sudden confidence he sighed and tried to kiss me again , happily accepting I kissed him before moving down his jaw. Peppering little kisses along his jaw before I got to his neck. Suddenly moaning as my lips connected with the tender skin was enough to tip us both over the edge , tilting his head up to give me better access to his most delicate pressure point. Thoughts were spiralling around in my head, all good ones though, from the look on Dan's face he was thinking the same. Then we heard a tree branch being crushed and yelling in the distance we jumped away off each other, scared of the consequence if anyone found us. Breathing heavily we started at each other , taking a minute to process what happened. That's where my downfall really hit me.

 

**TIME SKIP: ONE MONTH LATER**

  **Phil POV**

When all was said and done we officially became boyfriends , although we couldn't exactly broadcast it to the school. We couldn't or we shouldn't - i didn't know which was the truth behind us being so secretive. But every time i brought it up Dan just 

Dan having to retain his "bad boy" persona and so used to being the playboy every girl was after , mixed with  being unsure about his sexuality and me being a social wreck as well as a theater nerd who kept their friendship group small and relationship even more private didn't help, it would've looked weird if we would've been attached at the hip cuddling or even if we were talking outside our lessons, at least in lessons we had the excuse of sitting together and being"forced" to be partners. The usual hand brushing to get a pen lead to subtle hand holding during English lessons whilst Miss Anderson kept dragging on about the poems ,it became the regular routine,  as did secret lunchtime and bathroom meet ups, as well as  sleepovers at mine on weekends to complete our "English projects that Miss Anderson assigned us". I thought we were doing well , no one seemed to suspect anything was different. We just had to keep it up , we couldn't let our school selves crack.  

Although we were constantly hiding I loved Dan , although I couldn't bring myself to say it to him. I was constantly afraid something would go wrong , that id fall for him to fast and end up getting hurt and left in the dirt when things got difficult. Because of this there was always doubt , the questions kept circling around in my head; why Dan was so desperate to keep us a secret?. What did he mean by we "couldn't" come out as a couple?.

I tried to ignore it but it slowly started to dig into me , the longer our relationship went on the more us having to ignore each other and pretend like we weren't together dug into me. I didnt want him to ignore me in the halls anymore , i was sick of having to pretend i didn't want to hug him when i was having  a bad day , or celebrate with him soon as i got good news at school.  Instead it was the same thing every day , passing him in the hall i glanced up and was met with him winking and pulling his signature smirk then continued to laugh with his friends like i didn't exist to him .

I thought he was getting closer to coming out when we started meeting up before school as we'd link hands and walk to school, it was the only alone time id have with him all day when i didn't have to worry about being seen by classmates.  When he immediately dropped my hand as we walked through the gate, my heart dropped  instead of staying with me he put his headphones in and  ran to join his friends in teh corner. I got hope again that it'd get better when Dan's friend PJ walked in on us one day, his face was a picture knowing he just walked into something he shouldn't have. Dan was frantically trying to explain how he simply "fell"   into me cos the floor was wet , making us to fall against the wall when he walked in. When that didn't work i tried lying to protect us,  telling PJ how Dan was failing English needed me to tutor him or he'd have to repeat the year,so hes been trying to convince me for months to tutor him but nothing worked , and the only way he could think of now is it annoy me and push me around until i agreed. 

That worked for about a week , until he  actually started looking at Dan's English essay marks , we were top of the class in presentations we did together and our marks apart were pretty decent too, so that lie started to unravel itself pretty sharpish. So Pj  started getting more suspicious cos he knew we were hiding something  and bugged Dan about his test scored and how he'd always run off after school ,not walking with them through town , instead walking through the woods for some "alone time"  until he finally told Pj whats been going on. Sworn to secrecy with some 'mild' encouragement from Dan , Pj walked away that day with information that could break both of us. Even though Dan was close to Pj and thought of him as a brother , he didn't know how long Peej could keep this to himself , especially is Alaric or Adrian got suspicious. I became closer to PJ ,at first as a precaution but then I genuinely started to like him after discovering we're in multiple classes together and he has a similar personality to me. He was Dan's best friend after all so they at least had to be similar , but i never expected them to basically be the same person , just with different hairstyles

 

**Later that weekend at PJ's house***

"A party?.Peej why - you know I hate social interaction!" I whined as Pj pulled me through my bedroom door

"Because my dear Phil, alcohol will loosen you up!." Pj laughed ,pushing me backwards , making me fall onto my wheely desk chair as he dramatically turned to face the wardrobe " Mate , come on YOU need a style change, there's only so much graphic tees, beanies and all jean wardrobe  can do for you." sighing i pitted him with a chuckle "but oh where would i find someone who can help me with such dramatic transformation" without missing a beat , almost like he'd been practicing for this moment for months Peej did another dramatic turn , putting on my glasses as he did " welcome Misuer Peeju the genius fashion guru AND a style icon!!.".  Yeah right "style icon" i thought , style icon for vampires maybe with his all his doom and gloom colours and ripped clothing , i swear iv'e seen him in that ripped grey  shirt and jeans  at least 3 times this week.....

"ALSOOOOO PHILLY ...  think it's high time for you to see your boyfriend drunk. It's really funny , good blackmail material  " turning back towards the closet with another wink , nearly tripping into my drawers - yeah "Genius Style icon PJ everyone ......" i laughed , slow clapping him and he sarcastically took a bow  . The sudden mention of boyfriends made me blush as i tried to focus on anything but ,  stared down at my shoes and  thumbing with random desk ornaments , hearing Pj ramble something about Dan running around the park with a traffic cone last time he was drunk trying to catch bats yelling something about being a more  male emo version Buffy . 

Finally after one too many outfit changes Pj decided on an appropriate outfit , it was actually half decent considering it came out if my closet and Pj chose it . A simple black and red checkered shirt , ripped at the knee dark blue jeans and my black converse "give us a twirl Philly," he laughed pulling out his phone as i .... him and tried to dramatically turn like he just did , but might have ended up falling over a pair of shoes and flopped dramatically onto my bed, trying to salvage it with a sarcastic "draw me like one of your french girls poses"

"Yep i have more work to do than i thought , its gonna be a longg day" 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heya ,remember me?. Sorry its been a while since i posted college had been kicking my ass lately with deadlines but now its summerrrr and a new chapter is up !. Im working quickly as i can to gt the others up for you.  
> \- Luka <3

**All in Phil POV**

The closer they got to the house the louder the music and teh sound of screaming teens got also the more nervous i got as we passed streets and streets of dimly lit houses trying to find where the hosts party was. When we finally arrived i could practically hear my heartbeat in my ears , i  hated large groups of people , and where can you get a larger group of people at a high school party , why the hell am i here ?! Why did i let this happen ?. "Peej. I acnt do this , i dont DO big groups of people , i dotn know a quarter of the people in there , i cant do this " i mumbled as Pj pulled up in front of the house an turned of the exhaust , suddenly getting all serious and looking me dead in the eye "Phil , i know its scary and you don't like big groups of people , i know you don't . But you've gotta try get yourself out there or you'll regret it next year when we leave High school. im not gonna leave you teh whole night okay , we do this at your pase. You can come hang with me and the guys until you feel more comfortable and Dan's in there too , hey no ones gonna give a shit if they see you two holding hand or cuddling when everyone pissed out of their heads , no ones gonna remember A THING by the morning. 

 

Getting what he was saying i got out of the car , still feeling a bit shaky but walked with Peej up to the huge house with teh blaring music ,bright laser lights dotted around teh place and the crowd of people both inside and outside. I let  PJ to pull me through the busy crowd once we were inside going driectly for the bright red cups full of drinks swallowing it quickly then somehow managing to navigate our way through the large crowd  until we found his friends , and Dan by the huge staircase. Without a second thought Pj and a quick glance at me Peej made a direct line for Dan , ignoring my reluctant tugs and attempts to pull Peej away to get another drink instead before we found Dan

"Hey guys. Alaric , Adrian , Chris and of course  Danny boy" you all know Phil right ?" he introduced me to the guys, nodding to each one individually and smirking before ushering me forward with his arm. "Aint you the guy in our English?. Dan aint he teh one who sist with you in science  sometimes with miss... Miss Blake?"  Alaric groggily asked Dan , who'd been avoiding all eye contact with me , talking to Adiran instead. "Yeah , that him , i think so anyways. What you doin' here anyways Phillip , didn't think this was your scene" he asked taking a drink ,  obviously trying to make it seem like we were nothing more than class partners and totally weren't making out in the middle of the woods yesterday. "You need to do all that training for the musical and writing all those assignments , where do you find the time?". Oh so hes going with sarcasm , fine i can do that. 

"They're all done and the rehearsals  can have a night off. ANYWAYS DAN , how'd those essays go for Mr Willis?. You don't need any more "tutoring" do you?" i asked , taking a drink , pushing closer and closer towards Dan " What methods of persuasion will you use on me this time, you need to find another wall to push me against? "

This comment earnt a muffled chuckle from Peej , failing to hide it behind his hand. Smirking at the mixed look of shock and regret on Dan's face as he slowly sipped his drink to avoid the conversation any longer. Maybe this fight fire with fire thing could be fun, I was so done with Dan's bullsh*t , i didn't even care anymore , like Peej said no one would remember it by teh morning. . Lucky PJ grabbed Phil and pulled him away before i could take it any further even though i knew Dan didn't mean what he said as an insult , anyone can easily see how it could be taken that way . So maybe parties weren't "my scene" but whats wrong with living a little , going out of your comfort zone. Anyways i  knew they aren't really Dan's either, he just plays up to the bad boy routine by going , and uses being drunk as an excuse for his acting weird and doing stupid stuff he doesn't have to explain later .

Only managing to keep my balance because Pj had a tight grip on my sleeve , Pj  managed to drag me away to meet up with another group a group of his friends, they seemed more like me at first glance , no piercing or tattoos covering every inch of skin nothing like Dan from teh outside, We spent the rest of the night with them, after a few hours of drinks and talking mixed with some really bad dancing with Peej , i was starting to relax more talking with Peej's friends who i found out are named :Chloe ,Dani, Elise ,Milo , Simon and Jack. the longer i talked with them them i learnt i lot in common with these people ;  I even found out the Milo and Elise were in the school play with me but they mainly were part of the Capulet side , even though i don't remember seeing them at rehearsals. I got on when with these people . especially Jack and Chloe who he found liked music and anime as much as me, but we couldn't agree who was the best character in Free!  was... ahha Chloe had the exact same reasoning as Dan did for loving Haru ... aha i bet Dan would love it if he was here , he'd give Chloe a good fight over their love for Haru. 

 

 

**Phil POV**

Really ... Really . Why am i doing this to myself , every time I'm having a good time and enjoying myself my mind always floats to Dan. There's always something that triggers it and leads my thoughts back to him , he isn't even thinking of me ,  hes off getting pissed with his friends. You saw the way he spoke to you Phil he doesn't care , he couldn't care less about you when hes with his friends. Does he even truly care for me then ? or is this another one of his rouses ?. Or am i just another fling to keep him occupied for a few weeks with no strings. I couldn't be just another fling to him , he told me one thing but acted like the complete opposite. There's got to be more to it. What the hell was i supposed to do , the last thing i want to do is for this to turn into a full blown fight but i need an answer or i'm just setting myself up to be heartbroken and torn apart in a few weeks.  Realizing I hadn't even seen or heard from him after Pj pulled me away I decided I needed to find him and get my answer before this turns into a real fight , alchol's gotta reveal some truths right if he cant lie ill be bale to get a straightforward answer. Whne i looked up i realized Chloe had gotten up a little while ago to get another drink and talk to someone she saw walking by. Staggering away from Peej and his friends , claiming to get another drink and find where Chloe had gone to i pushed my way through the crowds of people searching for Chloe , bit more importantly Dan; not in the living room , kitchen , by the drinks table, no sign in the hall neither the first floor. I was starting to confuse myself , feeling like i was going round and round in circles whilst trying to organise my thoughts on what to say to Dan i needed to sit down and take a breather to get my thoughts straight. I headed for the first door i saw , assuming it was a bathroom but arrived to dimly lit room, I headed towards what appeared to be a bed but stopped in my tracks when the silhouette became clearer. I found him. And i found Chloe. Together. 

Spinning on my heels , I moved quickly as possible, not leaving time to register what I just saw.My heads already spinning enough as it is , i had no time to make sense of what i just saw. I just ran , ran out of the room , across the landing , down the stairs and out the front door , never stopping running until I slumped against a nearby wall on the edge of  a nearby park. 

Dan..it was definitely Dan. I knew that for sure , id never forget his face. Dan was there kissing someone else.  Chloe was there too .. they were together .. in the dark. Dan was cheating on me. It happened sooner than i thought it would , but it finally happened , the bad boy finally broke the little nerd's heart, its almost funny as if my life couldn't get any more cliché.

Repeating the things i knew for sure 

_**Dan..it was definitely Dan.  , id never forget his face. Dan was there kissing someone else.that someone was Chloe. Dan was cheating on me.** _

_**Dan..it was definitely Dan.  , id never forget his face. Dan was there kissing someone else.that someone was Chloe. Dan was cheating on me.** _

  I finally broke down and just started sobbing , knowing no one could hear me.I stayed hidden behind the wall until I heard a familiar voice yelling behind me.

_**Dan..it was definitely Dan.  , id never forget his face. Dan was there kissing someone else.that someone was Chloe. Dan was cheating on me.** _

 

Oh shit I forgot to tell anyone I was leaving , they must've come looking for me and saw me bolt out the door. Trying my best to dry my eyes on my sleeve and steady my voice to make it look like i wasn't crying i peered over the wall to see Peej , Rikki and Jack yelling my name "Wha-what's up guys ? What's with all the yelling? I asked jokingly , letting out a week laugh and rubbing the back of my neck nervously 

  "Philly duuuddee. Where'd you go?.We were waiting for you downstairs but you never came bac- " Pj stopped dead in his tracks , stared at me for a couple seconds and dropped down to my level , tilting his head.

" What did he do ?" he questioned, suddenly turning from a giggly drunk to serious , its scary how well he could read me after hardly knowing him. He put his hand on my shoulder , steadying himself and trying to comfort me as i slowly started to crumble to the floor again , trying to hold back tears that hung on my eyelashes.  But I tried to reassure him "What ? What do you mean , i just needed some air. Ha h- don't be silly Peej I'm fine , why would anything be wrong , I just felt sick that's - that's all".

_**Dan..it was definitely Dan.  , id never forget his face. Dan was there kissing someone else.that someone was Chloe. Dan was cheating on me.** _

I knew he wasn't buying any of this, i didn't have the energy to continue putting up a tough front as i finally let the tears fall,  I stopped trying instead returning to the fetal position slumped up against the wall murmuring any insults I could about Dan.

 

**3RD person pOV**

"His Stupid curly hair , his stupid tattoos like half of them don't make any sense - why a dragon. He doesnt even like dragons ?!"

"Stupid asshole , like what's with him anyway?" Phil grumbled as he tossed peddles into the darkness as PJ., Rikki and Jack came to sit beside him. 

"He thinks Makaharu is OTP. Are you kidding me Rin is so much better , especially with Haru because come on who doesn't ship that ! I don't know how the water didn't steam up from all the sexual tension. ". Phil continued to ramble,rocking back and forth as Pj slowly tried to piece together what happened.

"I knew it was all too good to be true , that it'd never work , we were too different. -I - too boring for him , i never go out , all i do is sing in the stupid play and read comics and watch anime"

"I'm a looser , god why did i think we would work anyways. She's gonna be better for him"

"He wouldn't be afraid of showing her off to him mates , his parents , his family. He'd show Chloe off to everyone" Pj managed to fit together before it all became odd words  and sobs again .

Knowing how much of a fu*kboy Dan could be sometimes, PJ took a wild guess at what happened. "He didn't!.Phil I'm sure he was just drunk and " PJ grumbled , progressively getting louder and angrier. "Chloe!?. She was just off to ger a drink and some fresh air , how'd she end up with Dan , i'm sure he didn't kno-  actually no he has no excuses this time.

"Seriously you thought he would've learnt" the brown haired boy dropped his head "Ah god the one thing thats happened to him in a long time. The one person he knows really he cares for and helps him. He screws up !".

 

Unable to process anything at this point, Phil retaliated with the first thing he thought "Help him?!.  Peej how do I "help him", if he loved me he wouldn't have tossed me aside, he wouldn't be so ashamed to call me his boyfriend that we have to keep EVERYTHING a secret".

"Soon as some alcohol touches his lips and there's a pretty girl in front of him i'm just the nerd who's he's put up with for a few weeks. I bet he's doesn't give a shit about me!"Pj could see teh anger start to rise in Phils eyes , figuring that trying to interupt him at this point was just a plain bad idea , PJ let him continue. "Hes probably in there with his mates laughing about how they broke another nerd's heart so easily. I'm sure it was a bet between them from the start , the 'you have 2 months to make the nerd fall for you , then you break his heart 'scenario i see on tumblr every day."  Pj sighed , realizing a pavement probably wasn't the best place to console his broken-hearted friend. They all helped drag Phil up , took a taxi back into the village, and just walked.

Walked through town to the woods , and kept walking until they found a bench on a riverbank looking over a nearby river , with a rickety old bridge that twinkled with old dimly lit fairy lights.

 

 

**Phil POV**

"Right Phil. You listen , its my time to talk now okay. There's a lot that you don't know" Pj said when they sat me down next to the riverbank witha  bottle of water to try soothe my headache                                                                                                                                                  "You have no idea. Phil , the only one he could ever be himself around was me, not teh tattoed emo everyone sees no , the anime loving , goofy , musical loving guy that you've been getting glimpses of too for the last few months. But not even I could handle Dan's bullshit all the time , so I backed off when he got close to you " Peej admitted , I was going to interrupt but I just ended up listening inventively ."I knew he liked you when I saw you together in English, I've never seen him laugh so loud at someone else's jokes or lean as close to another person as he does with you" he chuckled , fiddling with his bracelets. " When he first mentioned a 'raven haired boy with the eyes of the ocean who loved anime as much as he did'  I knew he was smitten, there was no denying it" chuckling at the memory, he tilted his head  to check I was listening. Holding my legs cloer to my chest as a faint smile started to appear on my lips I let him continue . Looking around at the familiar surroundings i laughed slightly , how more cliche can this get , finding all this out where we had our first kiss. Almost too cliche to be real. 

"He's never found someone to break down that barrier for before , so always kept it up as a matter of protection for himself and others around him.He thinks he's bad news and will fuck up anyone or anything good that gets close to him".

"You know you were saying about his tattoos , you think they're just to fit in right, that none o them mean anything to him right." I nodded slowly , wondering where he was going with this "Have ever noticed the tattoo he has on his wrists, the target circles ?" PJ questioned me , pointing towards his wrist tilting his head slightly. "He gets a new line tattooed every time hes had to build a wall back up after someone screwed him over, he always lies to Adrian and tells him it's just because it looks cool and likes breaking the school rules".   

"He always said whenever he breaks a barrier down for someone he'll get a one ring covered up, says the pain will be worth the result but he's never actually done it".

"Only time I've seen him consider it was with you , you were the first step into breaking these barriers Philly. "

Hearing all this just set me off again .I was learning too much at once and needed to get away "i just need a minute guys okay , thank you so much for coming to find me". i told them as i stumbled along the riverbank ; walking in silence , allowing the cold breeze to drift past me and hear the fading noises of river water splashing and low buzz off the fairy lights , watching them sparkle against the silhouette of the bridge. 

At the end of every fairytale the prince has to make a decision ; should he fight for his princess or give in to the villains will ?

That's what I've wanted to know from my prince for a long time , time to see which he'll choose. I had to make him choose - all or nothing. 

 


End file.
